Old Wounds
by MCRightwing
Summary: Yusei and Akiza are about to get married. Not wanting to surprise him, Akiza takes Yusei into their room to show him the scars of her past. Now a one shot series. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Old Wounds

Akiza led Yusei into their room saying she needed to talk to him. By the tone of her voice it seemed important.

She sat him down on the bed and locked the door.

"I thought we agreed not to make love until our wedding night." Yusei joked.

"That's… actually what I want to talk to you about." She said, not fazed by Yusei's humor.

Yusei then understood this was no laughing matter. Something was wrong.

Akiza stood in front of him with a sad look on her face.

"Remember… when I was young, and all my other classmates used to call me names?" She started.

"Yeah?" He answered.

Akiza took a deep breath and started to take her jacket off.

"They did more than that. And I want you to see before our wedding night."

"See what?" Yusei asked.

Akiza took off her shirt and stood there in her bra, painties, gloves, and stockings.

Yusei's jaw dropped at what he saw. Not just the woman he loved practically naked, but all the marks on her fair skin.

"They used to throw rocks at me. And every now and then I'd come home with cuts from them."

Yusei got up and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"I had no idea." Was all he could say.

"There's more." She said as she took off her gloves.

On her wrists were a series of scars in a row.

"I used to cut myself too." She said, not looking at him.

Yusei looked at her in shock.

When she finally looked up at him, her eyeliner was trailing down her cheeks due to silent tears. Yusei cupped her cheeks and wiped them away while planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"There's one more thing I need to show you." She said.

She turned around so her back was facing him. Once she did Yusei gasped.

Starting from her right shoulder blade down to the small of her back was a series of burn marks.

"My nerves are dead there. I can't feel anything ." She said.

"Wha… how… why…?"

Akiza turned to look at him. "Everyone thought I was a witch, remember?"

Yusei nodded.

"What was the punishment for witches back in the Salem Witch Trials?" She asked.

"Death by fire." He answered.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Yusei gently pulled her into a hug, which she instantly returned.

She sobbed into his shoulder as he rocked them back and forth.

When she pulled back to look at him she saw that he was crying too.

"I didn't want to catch you off guard on our wedding night." She said. "I know I'm not… as pretty as you might have thought…"

Before she could finish, Yusei kissed her deeply while cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears. She was shocked at first but then kissed back while sliding her hands under his jacket and feeling in muscles through his traditional shirt. Yusei ran his hand down her side feeling the raised scars on her skin, then he glided his hand on the burn marks on her back.

He pulled away slightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're still beautiful. You're still everything I could have hoped for."

Akiza looked into his eyes for a minute before kissing him so hard he fell back on the bed. But even then she didn't let up. She ran her hands down his torso and untucked his shirt so she could slide her hands up it, feeling his abs and tracing the scar on his stomach with her thumb.

Yusei pulled back slightly and chuckled, "You better stop."

"I don't want to." She said breathlessly.

Yusei opened his eyes to look at her with a slightly shocked face.

"I can't wait anymore. I want you now." She nuzzled her head into his neck and began kissing it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Akiza pulled back to look at him. "Positive."

Yusei sat up and pulled his jacket off.

"As you wish."

Akiza smiled and kissed him again, much more gently this time. She ran her fingers through his hair while he took his gloves off behind her back before feeling her sides. His hands were warm against her cool skin.

Yusei then kissed the left side of her neck sending pleasure shocks throughout her body making her gasp. But Yusei continued his gentle assault by adding light nibbles.

Akiza gripped the hair on the back of his head with one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other. With what little self control she had she managed to shake off her shoes before Yusei laid her on her back.

He got up and quickly took off his boots while she pulled her stockings off.

When they were done Akiza laid her head on the pillows while Yusei climbed on top of her and kissed her again.

While doing so Akiza gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. Getting the message Yusei sat up on his knees to take his shirt off completely. Akiza sat up and planted kisses on Yusei's chest while wrapping her arms around him, feeling his back.

Yusei petted her hair and gently laid her back again so he could place kisses on her collarbone and slide his hands to her bra clasp.

Akiza gasped when she felt the click on her back. Yusei pulled back to look into her eyes while he pulled the bra straps down her arms followed by the cups.

He tossed the bra aside and gently cupped Akiza's breasts making her gasp again. Yusei gently massaged her mounds while kissing her neck again. Akiza meanwhile was gripping his back and slightly arching her back.

Yusei kissed his way down to Akiza's left breast and started kissing and licking her nipple.

"Yusei…"

Akiza lifted her legs and wrapped them around Yusei's torso. When she did, Yusei rubbed up and down her right thigh with one hand while using the other to hold himself up.

Akiza gripped his hair again as he switched to her other breast, making her moan.

Yusei then crawled back up to kiss Akiza on her lips again. While doing so Akiza reached down and fiddled with Yusei's belt buckle.

Taking the hint, Yusei pulled back and stood up so he could pull his pants off, leaving him in his blue boxers.

He then crawled back on top of Akiza but when he did she flipped them over so she was straddling him..

She was blushing but Yusei could tell she was enjoying this. Who wouldn't?

She leaned down and kissed him gently at first. But she then put more passion into it when she felt the effect this was having on him. She put her hands on the side of his neck while resting her thumbs on his cheeks while he caressed her thighs on either side of him. He then glided his hands up her sides, taking the time to feel the scars on her body.

Akiza rested her head on his shoulder to catch her breath for a minute. While she did Yusei rolled them over so her was on top again, and began kissing the scars on her chest, arms and stomach.

When he got to her nether regions he lightly gripped her lace panties and looked up at her, silently asking permission.

She nodded, giving it to him.

Yusei slowly pulled her panties down and tossed them aside, seeing his fiance naked for the first time.

Akiza closed her legs out of some habitual feeling. But who could blame her? It was her first time after all.

Yusei placed his hands on her knees and slowly pulled her legs apart seeing her hairless womanhood. He couldn't help but blush.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "You?"

She nodded her head. "I'm nervous."

"Me too."

He crawled up and kissed her gently trying to calm her. While he did, she gripped the hem of his boxers and started to pull them down.

Yusei sat up on his knees and pulled them down bringing his "Junk Warrior" into sight.

Once he removed them completely Yusei crawled back up to Akiza looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He kissed her and positioned himself to enter her. "This may hurt at first." he whispered.

"I know. I'll tell you when to start moving."

He nodded and slowly entered her making her gasp and grip him tightly.

Yusei then showered her with kisses and licks on her cheek, neck and shoulder trying to calm her and to show he didn't mean to hurt her.

Akiza took a few minutes to catch her breath as the pain subsided. Once it did she kissed his cheek to make him look at her.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

Yusei nodded and started moving his hips at a slow pace while looking her straight in the eyes.

Akiza's eyes rolled into the back of her head and a smile started to form on her face. Same with Yusei. He began to increase his pace while kissing her neck and shoulder, adding to the pleasure.

Akiza gripped the hair on the back of his head again with her right hand and gripped his shoulder with her left one. She then wrapped her legs around Yusei again, allowing him to go deeper.

"Oh… don't stop. More." She said breathlessly.

Yusei leaned up and nibbled on her right earlobe which made her go further to the edge. Akiza let out a small yelp.

She then pulled Yusei's head back so she could kiss him while he made love to her.

She kissed him as hard as she could, feeling even closer to the edge. She was nearly there.

And guessing by the size of his length inside her so was he.

Just a few more thrusts and…

"Yusei, I'm gonna…!"

"Me too!"

They held each other tightly as they climaxed together. Almost as if they were afraid to let go.

When they finally came down from their high Yusei pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. She quickly turned to face him and kissed him deeply again, wrapping her lims around him again, wanting to be as close as possible.

Yusei kissed back just as deeply as she was. Maybe more. They couldn't tell at that point.

They pulled away slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Yusei."

"I love you too, Akiza"

Yusei took a minute to look at her and just see how pretty she is. Her blissful face, her slightly red cheeks, her captivating, cat like eyes and her smooth pale skin.

Beautiful. She was so damn beautiful. He loved everything about her. Scars and all.

And now… she could too.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to a request by a very nice reviewer, (You know who you are) I'm gonna write a series of one shots based on Old Wounds. Just pure fluff. There'll be so much fluff, it'll make a Kuriboh looked like a golf ball covered in dirt.

Afterglow

The sun was just now starting to rise and Yusei had only been awake for 30 minutes. He just looked at his fiance with an amused grin as she continued to sleep with a slight smile on her face. They were facing each other with just a little space between them.

Yusei gently brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Mmm." She smiled a bit wider as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He whispered.

She smiled more and stretched one arm, so the other could hold the blanket over her bare chest, "I was always more of an Elsa fan, actually."

"I never got that movie in the Satellite." He retorted jokingly.

"Oh, you poor thing." She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his bare chest. "Hi."

"Hi. How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Fantastically." She said as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "You?"

"Like a log."

She chuckled and wrapped her arm around him, feeling his back. Yusei did the same, gliding his fingertips down her burn marks. Even though she couldn't feel it, she knew what he was doing.

"You know, there was a man in America a long time ago who said, 'Forgive your enemies but never forget their names.'" Yusei said.

"Wasn't he the President?" She asked.

"I think so." He answered. "Anyway, you remember their names?"

"How could I forget?" She said. "Why?"

"Maybe I should look them up and make them apologize" He said jokingly.

She chuckled more than Yusei expected. His protectiveness of her was one of the many things she loved about him. She never felt so safe before.

Akiza looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss but he stopped her.

"You might wanna hold off on that until I brush my teeth. I have the worst morning breath." He said.

"I don't care. C'mere." She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Yusei cupped the back of her head returning it.

Akiza felt a huge rush go through her body as Yusei started kissing her neck. She gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. Then… he stopped. Before she could open her eyes, she felt him kissing the inside of her wrist where her self inflicted scars were.

"I wish I was there to make it stop." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You were though." She whispered back.

He looked at her, confused.

"I stopped the day you reunited me with my parents. You got me to stop, even though you didn't know." She smiled at him.

Yusei smiled back and kissed her gently this time. Which she instantly returned.

They stayed in bed almost all day cuddled up with each other, enjoying every second of their afterglow.


	3. Chapter 3

For the full experience listen to Never Say Never by The Fray. Also, just a random thought, I think Jaimie Alexander would make a great live action Akiza. Don't know who'd be Yusei though. Rex Goodwin could be played by Christopher Lambert. As long as he looks like how he did in the Mortal Kombat movie. Ha ha… references.

Don't Let Me Go

"Let's go again." Yusei said as he repositioned them into the starting position. "Hand on my shoulder." Akiza put her left hand on his shoulder. "Your hand on my waist." She said as he put it there. "Hand in hand." Yusei said as he took her hand and held it up. "To the left and… One two three."

It amazed Yusei that Akiza, someone who could master drifting backwards in two tries, an expert Duelist, and a great doctor, had a hard time learning how to dance. Of course… given her history it would make sense she never learned how to dance. Up until a few years ago, she didn't know how to swim. But of course, Yusei helped her learn how to that along with many other things. She just seemed to have a problem with dancing.

She was always a fast learner. Maybe something was wrong?

Could it be nerves? They are getting married in a few weeks. Maybe she was afraid of messing up in front of her parents, her friends, and of course Yusei.

"You know… I just had a thought." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Most people learn how to sway first. Maybe we should try that." He said as he reached for the stereo remote and played their song.

(Cue the music)

They took the position again and just swayed left and right easily as the song played.

" _Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go."_

Akiza rested her head on his chest listening to the song.

"Now you're getting it." Yusei whispered.

"Well, I have a great teacher." She said.

Yusei leaned down and kissed her forehead and released their hands to place his on her waist.

Akiza rested both hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said before leaning down to kiss her.

" _Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go."_

Akiza slid one hand up to grasp the back of his head, deepening their kiss. The two of them stopped swaying and just embraced each other tightly. Akiza moaned when Yusei touched the tip of his tongue to her lips, asking permission to enter. She gladly gave it to him and slid her tongue into his mouth as he slid his into hers. Then the two of them explored each other's mouths until they couldn't hold their breath anymore.

They both gasped deeply as they pulled apart.

Akiza took his hand and led him to their room with a blush and a smile on her face.

(On a personal note, I don't like French kissing. But it makes for deep intimacy in writing. So I figured, why not?)


	4. Chapter 4

Survivors

If Sayer taught her anything, it's that a soak in the tub always has a calming effect on people. And with her wedding coming up, that's just what she needed. She sat in the center of it with her knees pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around them, looking at the marks on her wrists.

She should have been happy. She just came back from buying her wedding dress with Luna and Carly.

When she heard the door to her bedroom open and close she sat back and leaned against the edge of the tub so the water could cover her breasts, making her somewhat modest.

There was a knock at the door. "Akiza?"

Just the person she was waiting for. "Come in!" She answered.

Yusei entered the bathroom jacketless, much to her pleasure. "Hey," He said. "How was dress shopping?"

Akiza did her best to lie, "It was fun." But Yusei knew better.

He kicked off his boots and walked over to the tub, kneeling to look at her.

"Talk to me." He said.

Akiza sighed, "Luna saw them."

Yusei tilted his head.

"The marks on my back." She clarified as she sat up to meet Yusei, keeping her eyes down. "She walked in the dressing room asking if I needed help and saw them."

Yusei reached into the tub, taking her hand. "Did she ask where you got them?"

Akiza shook her head. "No. She just apologized and left."

"Was it the way she looked at you?" He asked.

Akiza nodded her head. "It made me feel like a freak. I know she didn't mean to but… I saw that look so many times when I went to school."

Yusei let her hand go and placed it on her back, scooting her over to him so he could hold her.

"It just… brought back some painful memories." She said. "Reminded me of when I was called an ugly witch."

Akiza closed her eyes letting tears fall as Yusei kissed her temple before letting her go to take his shirt off.

Akiza turned to face him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Yusei didn't answer but instead took her hand from under the water and placed it on the scar on his stomach.

"I got this from one of my oldest friends… and I wear it like a badge because it shows I have experience, I'm strong, and that I'm a survivor…"

Yusei put his hand on her back, "You got these from close minded, evil brats. Do you know what they say to me?"

Akiza shook her head slowly.

Yusei smiled warmly at her, "They tell me that you went through Hell. But the rest of you shows that you came out of it on top. That not even the most brutal of people can stop you. You've helped save the world several times, you mastered drifting backwards on a Duel Runner in two days, and you save lives everyday at the hospital you work at."

Akiza smiled at him.

"You… are a survivor. And these…" Yusei lightly patted her back. "... don't make you ugly. I've been in love with you since I was 18 years old, it's been almost 5 five years since then, and I haven't seen anything ugly about you. You are physical and emotional perfection to me."

Yusei started to lean in, "And those brats from school will never change that."

On the last word Yusei sealed the deal with a kiss. A deep and loving one. Akiza brought her hands up and cupped Yusei's neck with her thumbs on his cheeks, returning the kiss.

Yusei pulled back and looked Akiza dead in the eyes.

"Feel better?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah… Thank you." Akiza answered.

Yusei smiled and started to stand but Akiza caught his arm before he got away.

"But… I think I need some proof." She said seductively.

Yusei chuckled and reached for his belt buckle with his free hand and undid it, followed by the button and zipper on his pants. Akiza let him go so he could pulled his them (and his underwear) down his legs to step out of them.

Once that was done he walked sat himself behind Akiza in the tub, making the water level rise.

"Better be careful or we'll flood the apartment." Akiza said as she leaned her back against him.

Yusei chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned into it, "Who cares? I'll clean it up later."

Akiza gasped as Yusei lightly bit her earlobe, making her jolt. Yusei then kissed down her neck as he reached up and lightly cupped her breasts. He did this for a few minutes before gliding his tongue down her neck to her shoulder and went from lightly caressing her breasts to trailing one hand into the water, down her flat stomach, making a few small circles around her bellybutton to the area between her legs.

Akiza twitched as Yusei's hand lightly rubbed his finger on her clit and then arched her back as Yusei slowly inserted a finger into her womanhood. Akiza then moaned as he pushed his finger in more and more until he couldn't go in any further. He then started to pump his finger in and out without removing his finger completely.

Akiza was in pure, unimaginable bliss. Completely at the mercy of Yusei's magic. With his caresses on her breasts, his kisses on her neck and shoulder and his finger… She was drowning in his affection and didn't want to be saved. She wanted this to last forever.

But if good things never ended, we wouldn't appreciate them as much now, would we?

Akiza moaned loudly and threw her head back against Yusei's strong shoulder as the climax hit. She gripped Yusei's leg beside her as Yusei held his finger solidly inside her as her walls tightened around it. It lasted for what felt like (to her) minutes. Once it did finally end she went limp and fell back onto Yusei as he slid his finger out of her.

They just sat there as Akiza caught her breath. Once she caught her breath she spoke…

"Wooooow…" She said with her eyes closed.

"How do you feel now?" Yusei asked.

"... Amazing… I mean… I can't move…"

"That's fine. You rest. When you're done, how bout I make dinner?'

Akiza looked up at him. "What about your turn?"

Yusei smiled, "Don't worry about it. This was all about you."

Akiza smiled and dropped her head back against him as they enjoyed the bath together.

(Hope you enjoyed this, and again… please review. And if you have any friends who are Yusei and Akiza shippers, please send them here so I may entertain them too. I don't bite and I accept hugs. Thanks for reading. You guys are the best.)


End file.
